


Shadow and Ice

by sniperct



Series: Bi-Pryde [12]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: (For X-men), Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna Is A Mutant Too, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Death Wish, F/F, Kitty Hitting The Rum Harder Than She Should, Lesbian Character, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Pirates, References to Depression, Trans Female Character, X-Men Femslash Week, transkitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: As leader of the Marauders, Kate has been helping mutants who can't make it to the Gateways to Krakoa. Often, it's the same story, just different names and faces. A mutant, chased from their home. A Gateway guarded or simply too far to reach. And she's so, so tired.Elsa has been hiding her mutation for years, but in the hysteria following the establishment of Krakoa as a sovereign nation, her secret comes to light.Aka, the dashing Pirate Queen saves the fair maiden, or maybe the maiden saves the pirate.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Bi-Pryde [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/283857
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. The Dashing Pirate Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Adventure

Before the time Kitty Pryde turned eighteen, she’d killed a man, fought aliens, traveled through time, befriended an alien dragon, transitioned, visited a myriad of alternate realities and watched most of the people she’d cared about die.

Granted, they’d actually faked their deaths but it had still been pretty traumatic and in a few cases they really had died.

By the time she was twenty-six, she’d killed a few more people, died at least once, gotten trapped in space in a giant bullet, witnessed the near eradication of the mutant species, become Headmistress and even led the X-men. And now, as the Red Queen, she played at being a pirate, sailing the seas and liberating mutants far and wide so that they could live in paradise. 

A paradise that she herself was denied, since she couldn’t pass through the Gateways to Krakoa. Krakoa was the latest attempt by Mutants to govern and protect themselves. The island provided everything they needed, even the ability to transcend death. While a part of Kate wasn’t entirely sure that everything was on the up and up, it was better than the status quo. But she also feared that if she couldn’t pass through the Gateways, then what could happen if she died? Would they be able to resurrect her?

Did she even _want_ that? Sometimes, Kate was very, very tired. She’d been through so much in thirteen years, given up her childhood for a dream that had always been just out of reach and watched friends and family and even children murdered just for the crime of existing.

The X-men always _had_ been child soldiers.

So she took risks. Even if it meant that she might not be able to be revived like her friends. In a way, she was more prone to defying death than before she’d known she might be denied immortality.

If she was at all honest with herself, maybe that was the whole point. Kate had always been a member of the Dangerous Sports Club.

But _until_ then, she’d keep on pushing herself, and more importantly she’d keep on _helping_ people. If she died in the process, that would be a worthy death and if that was what a death wish was, so be it.

Leaning on the railing, she watched as her ship sailed through the fjord. It was the middle of summer but she could _feel_ how cold it was and she didn’t think Norway got this cold this time of year. She glanced over at Bobby, “What do you think? You’re the resident expert on cold here.”

“At least I’m good for something.” He grinned at her, then closed his eyes, icing over. “It’s not natural. But it’s not like the way I do it. There’s definitely a weather component to it. But there’s something else. Something almost _elemental_ about it.”

Maybe she shouldn’t have let Ororo go off before this trip. If anyone knew weather, it was her. But it had been a special request, and Kate was never one to turn down Ororo. “A mutant was supposedly chased into the mountains out here, and it’s colder than it should be. That’s got to be related. Where’s the nearest gateway?”

“Oslo.” He folded his arms, “They’ll be stuck on board until we can get to a closer or more friendly gateway. But that’ll give us time to help them with their powers.”

Kate grinned at him, pulling out a flask and taking a swig, “Then Captain Pryde will just have to be the best ambassador she can be.”

🏴☠️

“Elsa?”

Anna’s voice startled her. She shook her head, backing away. It was starting to snow more heavily now, with a wind picking up and she couldn’t stop it. “Anna, you shouldn’t be here. You need to go back! Before you freeze to death.” 

Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked around and realized she was cornered in a cave. The only way out was blocked by her sister and Anna clearly wasn’t going to let her escape.

“You’re my sister, I could never abandon you,” Anna held out her hands. “Besides, you’re not the only one with a secret.”

A spark appeared between her palms that grew quickly. It was purple in color and the fire cast shadows that danced around them. But then it sputtered out.

“You’re a mutant too?” Elsa stared at her in disbelief, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Probably the same reason you never said anything,” Anna retorted, though her tone was gentle.

 _Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know._ The words of her father came back to her, and her throat bobbed. “I was afraid you’d hate me. The way our father did.”

Yet, despite this revelation, the storm built up outside, faster and stronger.

Anna’s smile was sad, but she took Elsa’s hands. “Close your eyes. Focus. Don’t let it control you.”

Elsa did so, focusing on Anna’s words and calming presence, and gradually the storm died down. But in its absence, she heard a sound, heavy boots crunching on ice and Elsa brought up a wall. It exploded into dazzling shards as a blast of energy struck it. There was a man in armor, the same kind that had invaded their home. Elsa tried not to think that by fleeing she hadn’t been protecting Anna, but leaving her to their mercy. She threw another blast of ice as Anna shot flame out of her hands. The man retreated and together they burst out of the cave.

There were dozens of them, all pointing energy weapons at the sisters. One woman held what looked like shackles and some kind of collar. Suddenly _enraged_ , Elsa balled up her fist; a thin lance of ice shot out of the ground, destroying the shackles and collar and very nearly impaling the woman holding them.

A man bellowed, “Open up!” 

As one, the platoon lifted their weapon. Elsa slammed her foot into the ground, sending a wave of ice rumbling towards them. Most got out of the way, and a few took shots, nearly hitting her and striking Anna in the shoulder. 

Elsa rushed to her side, cradling her with one arm while she used her powers to keep the soldiers at bay.

She was going to have to kill them, she realized. If Anna had any chance of surviving this, she was going to have to prove her father right. That she was a _monster_.

Elsa had to kill them all.

But before she could so much as think about what to do, a woman in a red coat came flying up from under the ground, punching a soldier in the throat. She twisted around, her foot connecting with the skull of another soldier. 

Someone came up behind her, finger on the trigger and Elsa called out, “Behind you!”

The shot went through the woman like she was a ghost. She laughed, diving through his body and then elbowing him in the back. Like a dancer, she weaved through the soldiers, her blows precise and skilled. She leapt up, kicking one in the face and as he went down she pirouetted on his nose and kicked one of his comrades in the chest.

Drawing a sword, she disarmed another with it.

“Oi,” someone shouted. “Need a light?”

From atop one of the cliffs above them, a man shot out a wall of flame. Anna pushed herself up into a sitting position, watching the scene, enraptured by the fire. “Can I do that…?”

The pyromaniac wasn’t the only newcomer; there was someone in the melee too, using ice to fight, skidding along self-made platforms and ramps. As she watched, he flipped over a group of the soldiers and froze their weapons to their hands. Suddenly, Elsa knew who these people were. At least some of them. _Iceman_. He was like her, a mutant who could control ice and cold. Only he’d been out here fighting, while she’d remained hidden and afraid.

The woman from before jogged over, skidding to a stop next to them. Brunette hair was tied back into a messy pony-tail and her brown eyes were warm and expressive, “Hi. I’m Kate. We’re here to help.”

She offered her hand, somehow cool and collected despite the chaos raging behind her.

Elsa blinked at her for a good long moment, before she took Kate’s hand and let herself be pulled up. Then she immediately turned around and helped Anna to her feet, “What now? Where do we go?”

“There are these Gateways,” Anna said. “I saw them on the news. They’re supposed to take mutants to an island somewhere. There’s one in Oslo, isn’t there?”

“It’s a place where you’ll be safe,” Kate assured her. “No one will ever force you to go, but right now we should probably get out of here. We can handle a bunch of goons like these but they’ve got an army on the way and the Gateway in Oslo is under guard. There’s a ship waiting, but to get there is going to be a little unusual.”

Elsa looked at her, then at her sister, “How do we get there?”

Kate held out her hands. “Take my hands and don’t let go.”

Almost as soon as they’d each taken one of Kate’s hands, she was pulling them into the cliff. And then she couldn’t see anything, couldn’t breathe, could barely think; there was just seemingly endless amounts of rock. This should be impossible, but she’d watched Kate dash through soldiers like they weren’t even there so why should rock be any different? She had vague recollections from news reports and things she’d read on the internet about a girl who could walk through walls.

But never in her wildest, most desperate fantasies has she imagined the X-men would ever come for her. Not as long as her father controlled her life.

Elsa very nearly almost let go of Kate’s hand when they came out the other side. They were hundreds of meters up, hanging over crashing waves and sharp, craggy rocks below. 

But they weren’t _falling_. Instead, they were floating down, light as feathers, towards a large ship moored off shore.

Even after they’d touched down and Anna had let go of Kate, Elsa was unable to stop squeezing her hand. Kate stepped close, voice calm, “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“I was gonna say that you should _warn_ a person before doing that,” Anna said, rubbing her shoulder and checking her hand. “But I don’t think there’s any way to warn a person about that.”

“Oh!” Elsa finally let go of Kate’s hand, rushing over to Anna. “You’re hurt!”

“I got shot, I’m fine.”

“That’s not fine!”

Kate followed Elsa, shaking her hand out, “We’ll take a look as soon as the others are on board and we’re underway. 

“Will they follow us?” Elsa asked. “The soldiers, I mean.”

“They can try.” 

Now that they were out of immediate danger, she could get a better look at their savior. Kate was about her height, maybe an inch shorter at most, wearing a red jacket with a thick belt, over a loose white swashbuckler style shirt. Even her brown boots, which went up past her knee, accentuated the look. 

Her eyes fell to the sword at Kate’s hip, then flicked back up to her pretty face. She was gorgeous and _dashing_ and Elsa was feeling a lot of things right now, not the least of which was exhaustion from using her powers so extensively. But it felt like she’d just got rescued by someone out of the old romance novels she used to sneak out of her mother’s room.

“Are you pirates?” Anna asked, having seemingly noticed the same thing but completely lacking Elsa’s filter on the subject or probably anything in general.

“I’m a Pirate _Queen_ , Yes, but we only plunder people that deserve it and make sure our peoples’ cargo makes it safely where it’s supposed to go,” Kate said, cocking her hip and planting her hand on it. “When we’re not helping mutants like you out, that is.”

“Thank you,” Elsa said politely, still feeling everything at once. Her voice sounded strange in her own ears.

Kate smiled, “Come on, let me show you below so you can sit down. You’ve been through a lot.”

Despite herself, Elsa grabbed Kate’s hand. It wasn't necessary at all, but it _was_ comforting.

🏴☠️

“So, she’s pretty,” Bobby said, leaning his chin on his hands and grinning knowingly at Kate across the table.

“Bobby, you’re gay.” Kate shot him a dirty look; she really didn’t need this right now. Not that he was _wrong_. Elsa was beautiful. And Kate had seen very many beautiful women since she’d joined the X-men, so she’d know.

“First of all, I can appreciate a good aesthetic, especially an icey one. Second of all, she seems pretty interested in you. Not my place to say, obviously, but I’ve got a feeling.”

“Well if you have so much in common, maybe you should talk to her.” Kate picked up her drink, eyeing the brown liquid swirling around inside it. She tried to remember how much she’d had today, and yesterday. Which was probably a bad sign but few things in her life were looking up right now.

Gently, and maybe a little understandingly, Bobby plucked the glass from her hand and set it down. “We have and I’ll talk to her again later. There are a lot of lessons I’ve learned since I was much younger than she is and so I hope I can help. But if she had more friends, it would be easier on her I think.”

There were a lot of lessons they’d both learned since they were much younger than either of the sisters, but Kate nodded in understanding. “You’re probably right. Even if I think she’d be better off talking to people who can go through the Gateways.”

Bobby sighed, fixing her with a look that made her squirm. “I can help her with her powers, and maybe a few other things. But let's be real here, I think you need to let yourself open up. I can count on one hand the number of close friends you have who aren’t me. It’ll be good for her too. So what do you have to lose?”

Her friend circle was wide, but she’d only ever let a few people in more. Rachel and Illyana and Bobby for sure. Xi’an. Logan and Ororo might count. Emma increasingly.

But the truth was, she didn't know why she was feeling so resistant. It wasn’t like she didn't like making friends, at least on the surface. But Elsa was … pretty. Only every time Kate had ever let herself think about a girl being pretty, something terrible had happened not long after. “All right. All right, you win. But it’s only for her good.”

“I won? Wow. You must be off your game today.”

“Shut up.”

Bobby shrugged dramatically. “I’m going to make something and pin it to the fridge in honor of this occasion.”

There was a shriek of laughter and then purple flame filled the night sky, followed by whooping and red fire. He glanced up and added, “Also I’m pretty sure Pyro has adopted her sister.”

“Shit.”

Once Kate was certain that John and Anna weren’t going to burn her ship down, she went below decks to check on her other passenger. Bobby was right, it would be good for Elsa and Kate didn’t mind the idea of talking to her. A little voice at the back of her mind wondered if Bobby was trying to play matchmaker or something. Which was ridiculous.

Elsa was sitting at one of the tables in the lounge, looking out at the ocean through a large window. She glanced over when she heard Kate approaching and flushed slightly. Her hands were wrapped around a steaming mug of what smelled like hot chocolate.

“How are you doing?” Kate smiled at her, pulling out a chair, spinning it around and sitting on it. She rested her arms on the back and then her chin on her arms as she studied Elsa. Her golden hair, which had been loose and tangled on the mountain, had been pulled into a French Braid. Her eyes were a light blue, somehow suiting her mutation and perhaps even related to it. She _looked_ like ice and snow and winter. Compared to her sister’s much warmer colors. Secondary mutation, perhaps.

“I’m okay,” Elsa said.

“It’s okay to not be okay,” Kate pointed out, fully aware of the irony of the statement coming from her. She was definitely not okay and she hadn’t been for a very long time. “You’ve just been through something really scary.”

“You handled it well.”

“That’s because I handle it regularly.” Kate bit back a laugh, and put her hand on Elsa’s arm, “I’m not sure you ever want to be experienced and jaded enough to be able to handle a firefight well.”

Elsa’s skin was cool to the touch, and her eyes darted down to Kate’s hand before back up to her eyes, “Thank you, by the way. I don’t remember if I said that. But thanks.”

She had, but Kate just smiled, “You looked like you were holding your own.”

She shook her head, “I was getting desperate, and I really don’t like where my thoughts were going when I was feeling that way. So, yes, I’m glad you showed up.” Chewing on her lower lip, she let go of her hot chocolate and put her hand on top of Kate’s, “Have you ever killed anyone? Doing all this?”

“Piracy and rescue? Not yet, though I’ve wanted to once or twice when seeing some of the shit Mutants are being put through. Before the ship, a few times.” 

Kate rubbed her thumb across Elsa’s skin, trying not to think too much about the way she looked while biting her lip. Even if that was a much better thought than death and killing, “You try your hardest to hold back in a fight, but sometimes ... It happens. Or you have to defend yourself because if you do hold back, you’re dead. Maybe you try to justify it by saying they’re bad guys so they deserve it, but I don’t know if that makes me feel any better. It’s not easy, but if it was, I don’t think I’d like the person I’d be.”

Elsa nodded, closing her eyes. She swayed a little where she sat, and Kate got to her feet. “Okay, I think you should get some rest. You can stay in my quarters, okay? I’ve got a nice big comfy bed, courtesy of one Emma Frost.”

She held out her hand, and Elsa took it. 

The bed in her quarters was probably the biggest, comfiest bed she’d ever had. Offering it to Elsa meant she’d have to sleep elsewhere, but it felt like the right thing to do. Elsa let go of her hand, walking over to the bed and pressing her hand down onto it.

Shaking out images of what _else_ could happen in that bed, Kate said, “There’s some clothing in the closet. We’re about the same size, so pick what you want. I’m sorry there’s not too much variety.”

“I don’t mind,” Elsa said, absently. “You look dashing.”

Heat rose to Kate’s face and she stammered, “Uh. Ah. Okay. Shower over there too if you want to clean up and I’m going to head up to the deck.” _Please ask me to stay_ came the betraying thought.

“Thank you,” Elsa said, after seeming to realize she was staring at Kate too long.

“Yeah, great, I’ll see you tomorrow, beautiful. Elsa. I mean I’ll you tomorrow _Elsa_.” Mentally flailing, Kate exited through the door, not even bothering to open it.


	2. Snow Day

“So,” Anna said, as Elsa opened her eyes and peered bleary at her sister. “Are there any _other_ secrets we should be sharing with each other?”

“Huh?” Elsa was still trying to wake up, her mind slow from sleep. There were quickly fading images from her dreams that she really wanted to remember, but then they were gone. She could have asked Kate to stay… Should have.

It had been two days since they’d been rescued. When Elsa wasn’t making up for lost time with her sister, she was talking with Bobby Drake and listening intently to him as they talked about their powers. And when she wasn’t with either of them, she was spending time with the Captain.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with certain people lately.” Anna propped her chin on her elbow on the edge of the bed.

A little groggily, she replied, “Bobby has a similar mutation. It’s not exactly the same, but it’s been really helpful for me. He’s also really funny.”

“I know, he’s _really_ cute don’t you think?” Anna raised her eyebrows knowingly.

“Anna, he’s _gay_.” Elsa sighed, grabbing her pillow and rolling over and trying to cover her head. Mumbling, she added, “And so am I.”

“Oh.” Anna blinked, then grabbed the pillow and yanked it away, “So you’ve been spending a lot of time with _Kate_.”

Good news, Elsa told herself. It didn’t matter who she was into, Anna was still going to be a pest about it.

On the plus side, they hadn’t teased each other like this in years, so she supposed it was worth it. Ignoring it, she asked, “What time is it?”

“Like eight. Almost everyone else is still sleeping.”

Elsa sat up, “What _are_ you doing up, anyway?” Anna wasn’t exactly a morning person.

“I wanted to try to catch you before you got all involved with Kate or Bobby.”

Frowning, Elsa pulled Anna into her arms. “No one will ever replace you, you know.”

“I just got you back,” Anna admitted, laying her head onto Elsa’s shoulder and snuggling close.

“Wherever we go, we’ll go together. And we both need to get better control over our powers, so we should stay here.”

“Sure this has nothing to do with pretty brunette pirate captains?”

“If I thought we’d be better served leaving,” Elsa answered. “We would. But … I’ll admit it’s a bonus. I like them. Even Pyro. Bishop is a little hard to talk to but we can sit there and not talk together which is nice. And I’d love to meet this Ororo they keep talking about.”

Anna lifted her head and stared at her expectantly. 

“Okay.” Elsa shrugged her shoulder, “Kate is _really_ hot.” Elsa had noticed something else that really spoke to her; how often Kate would look sad when she didn’t think anyone was looking. And Elsa worried that Kate seemed to lean a little too heavily into drinking. But when she got Kate to laugh, or listened to Kate talk about something that she was interested in, there was this spark of life in her eyes that was so beautiful it took her breath away.

The thing was, Elsa knew what was in Kate’s eyes when that spark was gone. There was a wild glint there, wild and dangerous as though she no longer had any regard for her own safety. And beyond _that_ , an unfathomable sadness.

“Earth to Elsa, are you okay?”

“Sorry,” Elsa smiled sheepishly. “My mind started wandering.”

“Uh huh.”

“I want to go up on deck,” Elsa decided. “Do you want to build a snowman?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

🏴☠️

Kate had come up on deck that morning to find her entire crew, plus Elsa and Anna, playing in the snow. There were at least a half-dozen snowmen (though Bobby had made a small army of snow ducks for reasons that eluded her but they were cute so she forgave him).

She’d barely taken a step onto deck before a snowball flew in her direction. Phasing, she let it pass through her, then dove for cover.

“No powers!” Bobby shouted.

“Where do you think all this snow comes from?” Kate countered as she rolled up some ammunition. For the first time in, well, forever, she felt lighthearted.

If that had something to do with the fact she got to pelt one of her best friends in the face with a snowball, she wasn’t going to admit it.

Someone squealed and dove for cover next to her, ending up in her lap. Elsa peered up at her, hair askew and face flushed. “Hi.”

She was wearing… actually Kate wasn’t sure where she got that shirt, but it bared her shoulders and from here she could just make out smatterings of freckles on her skin that were just _asking_ to be kissed. Belatedly, she croaked, “Hi.”

“I think Bobby and Anna have teamed up,” Elsa said, seemingly not inclined to move, which was fine by Kate as she wasn’t inclined to move either.

“What about John?”

“He suggested fireball fights and is sulking at the stern. Bishop was building a fort on the starboard side last I checked.”

“ _Bishop_ was … “ Kate threw her head back and cackled. Ororo was going to be _so upset_ she missed all this.

Just… Bishop. Building a snow fort. Kate tapped her lip with her finger, “Clearly we need to get in his good graces so that we might be inside the fort instead of besieging the fort.”

Her other hand had fallen onto Elsa’s head, where her fingers were absently playing with a strand of silken hair. “I think Bishop likes you.”

“He appreciates an easy silence,” Elsa replied. In the light of the morning, her eyes reflected the sky and the clouds, almost seeming to take on the color of the former.

If she kept staring, they were going to get their asses kicked. “Okay, you run for it, I’ll cover you.”

“Yes, Captain.” Elsa grinned at her, then sat up. “On three.”

Kate nodded, and counted down. As soon as Elsa bolted for the fort, she popped out and started flinging snowballs at Bobby and Anna. She wasn’t the best shot in the world, her skill laying more or less in melee, but she thought she did an admiral job keeping them pinned.

Elsa leapt up, grabbing onto one of the poles that Bishop had fashioned his fort around. She swung around it, laughing and singing out as she created a sparkly snow-fall, “I’m Queen of the castle!”

The snowball in Kate’s hand dropped to the ground as she stared, absolutely one-hundred percent smitten. The first snowball hit her in the shoulder, then an entire barrage knocked her to the snow-covered deck. 

She stared up at the sky, as Bobby’s face came into view, “Don’t even say it, Bobert.”

Bobby laughed, then helped her to her feet. “That was _really_ funny.”

It was, but he didn’t have to point it out, did he? She brushed herself off, and then with as much dignity as she could muster, declared, “I’m going to go do Captainy things.”

She probably needed to check in with Emma at least. The White Queen to Kate’s Red Queen. Not a role she’d ever expected. Sure as hell wasn’t one she could have predicted thirteen years ago. But she kind of liked it.

_How goes it in the big wide world, Emma?_

Emma’s voice had become a sort of comfort; maybe under other circumstances it could have been more. _Also_ something she never would have predicted even a year ago. _Well enough. I’m still keeping an eye on Shaw._

A problem for another day. _We’re still taking a northwestern course. Is the Montreal Gateway safe?_ They’d just swung past the southern coast of Greenland, and it would be another three or four days before they made port.

_You’re moving awfully slow, darling. Four days? You could make Krakoa itself in four days if you pushed that ship. Montreal should be hardly any time at all._

The sooner she got to a Gateway, Kate thought, the sooner Elsa would be gone and the thought broke her heart.

Too late she realized that Emma would have picked that thought up. _I have my reasons and there’s no need to tax the ship. Besides it’s nice to be nice and leisurely. And it gives our newest a chance to safely practice their powers_

Emma’s laugh rang through her head. _You keep telling yourself that, Kate. But remember how fragile life can be. And how short._

She rolled her eyes, _Any other advice?_

_Let yourself be happy. You do remember what that’s like?_

Once upon a time, in the before days, Kate would not have believed that Emma had her best interests at heart. But now she considered her a friend. And of all her short, short list of close friends, Emma was the only one she thought she could ask about this. Or at least, the only one in easy communications range.

_What do you think I should do?_

Emma’s voice was not unkind, _Have fun and damn the consequences, if she’s willing. You’re a dashing pirate queen who just rescued a fair lady. Granted, a powerful one by all accounts, but that just makes her much more interesting._

“Thanks,” Kate said, out loud, wanting to kill Emma.

 _Kill No Man_ Emma reminded her of Krakoa’s first rule.

She thought back to her conversation the other day with Elsa. She thought that Elsa might appreciate that rule.

🏴☠️

Elsa loved the stars, and out here in the middle of the ocean, the sky was a canvas painted with them. In the city, even the little town she’d grown up in, the lights washed out most of the stars. The only lights visible on board the ship were faint running lights and dim strips so that one could walk along deck without risking falling overboard.

As she stared at the endless array of twinkling lights, something flew overhead. It was small, and moved fast, dark against the night. Elsa sat up straighter, squinting her eyes. It didn’t look right to be a seagull, and was too large to be any bat she’d ever heard of. It wasn’t huge, though. It landed on the railing, no larger than a cat. Elsa chewed her lip, and stood very still, waiting for it to come closer and reveal itself in the running lights.

She did not expect the glowing yellow eyes when it looked at her, nor for a dark purple coloring. And the shape. Elsa _gasped_. It was a little _dragon_!

It looked at her with curious, intelligent eyes, and she wanted to hold her hand out to it, but didn’t know if it might bite her.

“It’s okay,” Kate said, seeming to melt out of the shadows. “He’s not gonna bite or anything.”

After a moment to recover from the heart attack Kate had just given her, Elsa held her hand out to the dragon. “I take it you know him?”

“He’s Lockheed.” Kate smiled, eyes mostly on Elsa. “He’s an old friend. I met him, god, 12 years ago? On my first adventure in space.” 

Elsa tried to ignore the warmth she felt at that gaze, and focused more on the Dragon. Anna was going to lose her _mind_. She chuckled, “Of course you’ve been to space.”

Lockheed tilted his head, then nuzzled her hand. He was softer than she expected, more leathery than scaly, and he was very warm. He nuzzled closer, seeming to really enjoy the chill she was exuding until he was pressed up against her and rubbing against her stomach like a cat.

“It can be pretty cool. Would be nice if it wasn’t always because we were on our way to a fight, or kidnapped or something.” There was pain in her eyes, something deep and old that leached into her voice, “Never really ends well. But the past is in the past.”

“It doesn’t seem like it’s in the past,” Elsa pointed out, turning back towards Kate. Suddenly she seemed to be a lot closer than she’d expected, but she didn’t actually _mind_ it. If anything, she was starting to crave it. For the first time in her life, she was able to connect with someone in a way that was different from her sister. 

And she wanted _desperately_ to feel more of this.

“It’s … well no, I suppose not.” Kate leaned on the railing, seeming to tear her gaze from Elsa and the little dragon and stare into the ocean instead, dark water reflecting the stars above, “I always loved being able to help people, love watching others show off their powers and learn to control them, and help them do so. But there’s always been a target on our backs. One summer, someone painted a target on the roof of the old school as a joke. _Kind of_ landed like an ostrich. It’s just exhausting sometimes.”

“Sounds like it’s exhausting all the time.” Elsa’s feet carried her over to where Kate was standing and she leaned on the railing next to her, their hips lightly brushing. Lockheed flew off and alighted on the crow’s nest.

“You’re not wrong.” Kate turned, leaning her hip on the railing as she gazed at Elsa. Slowly, she lifted her hand and brushed her fingertips across Elsa’s temple, pushing some of her hair back and behind her ear.

Elsa felt heat rise to her face and did nothing to dissuade Kate. She felt the urge to return the favor. Kate’s hair looked soft and she wanted to dig her fingers in. 

Kate trailed her fingers down Elsa’s cheek, and then under her jaw, her thumb stroking her chin and then across her lip. Her mouth opened at that as breathing became next to impossible. Elsa met Kate’s eyes, afraid of ruining the moment by saying anything as a thick fog descended inside her head.

Gently, Kate pulled Elsa in though Elsa went willingly and eagerly and when their lips met the deck froze beneath Elsa’s feet. An arm looped around Elsa’s waist, body molding against Kate’s as she raked her fingers into that soft curly hair. It was every bit what she'd dreamed it might feel like.

They floated, just then, floated in the air as though they were made of nothing and yet Elsa felt more alive than she had in years.

And slowly, they landed on the deck again, then sank through it to the bedroom below until they’d drifted onto the bed and she lay on top of Kate. Elsa lifted her head and peered down at her, “This was convenient.”

“Maybe,” Kate replied, a cocky grin on her face. Her fingers danced in patterns up Elsa’s back and Elsa threaded her fingers back into Kate’s hair, eliciting a groan from her.

“You really _are_ a pirate,” Elsa said, leaning back down and brushing her lips along Kate’s jaw. “Do you seduce _every_ girl you rescue?”

“Just the ones who…” Kate tilted her head back, groaning again when Elsa started to massage at her scalp.

“Who what?” Elsa teased, stopping her fingers.

“Who are as touch-starved as I am,” Kate admitted, her fingers now stroking underneath the hem of Elsa’s shirt.

Elsa had been sleeping in Kate’s bed for two nights while Kate tried to get some sleep… somewhere. But her bed still _smelled_ like Kate and Elsa wasn’t sure what that meant except she’d started associating Kate with warmth, safety and comfort.

That scent was filling her senses just now and mixing with Kate’s warmth and the feel of her body beneath her.

“Elsa?” Kate asked, apprehension in her voice. “Tell me if you don’t want this.”

Wanting to ease Kate’s apprehension (and perhaps a little of her own) Elsa replied, “I don’t know what I’m doing, but I want this.” That sadness she kept seeing in Kate’s eyes had been chased away, and she realized she wanted to see her happy. Not at the expense of herself, of course, but Elsa thought they could travel on the same track.

Or something. Kate was really hot and her hands had slid under Elsa’s shirt and thinking straight was suddenly a problem. Not that Elsa had ever thought straight in her life.

Her shirt suddenly fell off her body and fluttered to the floor by the bed, and Elsa realized Kate had undressed her with her powers. Kate touched her bra and tossed it aside, and then the rest of their clothing followed suit and every bit of Kate was _breathtaking_.

Elsa suddenly found them flipped over, Kate on top of her and pinning her to the bed, worshiping her skin with her mouth, paying special attention to the freckles on her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered shut, back arching as Kate explored her, showing her pleasures she’d never thought possible.

She didn’t lose control of her powers, she didn’t feel fear or self-loathing. Kate made love to her and she made love to Kate and the only fear that crept into Elsa’s heart was that of getting a little too attached.

But it was probably too late for that.


End file.
